Girls Just Wanna Have Fun
by crystalblue19
Summary: [Tak x Gaz] When the boys are asleep, the girls will play.
1. Chapter 1

**This story came about because of two pictures by an artist called Le-Rapps on Deviantart, both of them had Gaz and Tak in sexy hoodies, Gaz in a Gir hoodie called 'Gaz Puppy', and Tak in a Mimi hoodie called 'Tak Kitty'. **

**And I couldn't help but want to write them getting frisky in said hoodies, so look up the pictures if you want to know what they look like. :P**

**There's some ZaGr and DaTr but the main pairing is TaGr :3 This is completely AU  
><strong>

**xXx**

Damn it all to hell.

Throughout the whole night of trick-or-treating, Tak could not for the life of her, keep her eyes off of Gaz.

Tak just HAD to create their identical costumes for Halloween. The female Irken had heard that sexy costumes were extremely popular for human females at Gaz's age, so to help herself blend in, Tak created an outfit for herself fashioned to look similar to Mimi's hologram.

Then Dib came to her saying that Gaz needed a costume too, but only because Dib asked her did she make one. Not wanting to put much thought into it, Tak just made it similar to her own; a simple hoodie fashioned to look similar to Gir's disguise.

At the last minute she decided to create two collars, one collar with a small bell attached to it with her name written on it, the other had a skull-shaped tag attached to it with Gaz's name written cleanly on top.

After she finished with the collars, Tak slipped into her costume, she hooked the collar around her neck before pulling the hood over her head. She then picked up Gaz's hoodie and proceeded to head over to the Membrane household; the little bell jingling quietly with every step.

She handed the clothes to Gaz once she reached the house, smirking when she saw the teen run her golden brown eyes over her form, "like what you see?" Tak teased, one of her fingers idly toying with the little bell.

Gaz merely grunted in reply, she quickly walked away using her hair to cover the blush dusting her pale cheeks. Tak giggled at the other girl's reaction, turning her head to the side, she watched as Dib walked up to her, giving her a small peck on the cheek in greeting.

Dib pulled back and gave her outfit a once over, blushing heavily when he noticed how short and tight it was, "wow, Tak you, umm look really nice." He complimented, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Why, thank you," she purred, making a little clawing motion with her hand, "and you look quite handsome."

"Thanks." He muttered, embarrassed, his face almost as red as a tomato.

After examining Dib's outfit and trying to figure out what he was supposed to be; Tak figured out that he was a vampire hunter after she noticed the wooden stake, cross, and garlic attached to his waist. She began to wonder why he picked that to dress up as until she saw Zim walk by and it all made sense.

Zim was a vampire, and she bet that Dib only picked to be a vampire hunter so that he could have a legitimate reason to harass – attack- the green alien.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when the bathroom door in front of the group of three, creaked open, revealing the only other female of the group.

Gaz slowly wandered out, her glove clad hands smoothing out the wrinkles on the dress-like hoodie. Tak looked at Zim first, laughing inwardly at his absolutely shocked expression, tongue dangling absently out of his mouth as his face flushed a dark green.

Her violet eyes then shifted back to Gaz, frowning when she noticed the hoodie zipped all the way up, Tak went up to Gaz , tugging lightly on the zipper, she brought it down until it showed a decent amount of cleavage, "it looks better like this." She purred quietly, one hand playing with the zipper, the other gesturing to her own outfit as an example.

The blue haired Irken then took in Gaz's look, a satisfied smirk slowly pulling across her face as her eyes trailed lower appreciatively; she had to say Gaz looked quite appealing in that one piece outfit, the green color showing off her hour glass figure that her usual dark colored clothes always hid.

Dib cleared his throat awkwardly at the scene before him; he had an odd feeling that Tak was checking his sister out, "so, are we ready to go?"

Tak promptly dropped her hold on the zipper and followed Dib out the door, not caring to see Zim awkwardly try to compliment Gaz on her costume.

The group went on as normal, going house to house collecting candy, every once in a while the foursome will run into Gir and Mimi, the two robots tricking-or-treating and terrorizing the other children; stealing their candy and running off.

Nonetheless, Tak found herself becoming increasingly frustrated as the night wore on, her sharp eyes were practically glued to Gaz's form, especially the way that the short jacket hiked up with every step the teen took, forcing her to pull it down which ended up with her revealing more cleavage to Tak's greedy eyes; all the female Irken could think was of how she would just love to get Gaz by herself and ravish her body.

She did feel some smug satisfaction however, when she noticed that Gaz's golden brown eyes wandered over to Tak quite often, resulting in the Irken giving her a teasing smirk while pushing her breasts forward, chuckling quietly to herself when Gaz's eyes unwillingly wandered down to her chest.

Tak finally found her chance when they all went home and popped in a movie to watch. The boys, obviously more exhausted than the girls – thanks to their constant fighting- fell asleep minutes into the movie, and Tak could barely contain her glee when she noticed that it was just her and Gaz awake.

She discreetly scooted closer to the violet haired girl, who was still staring the screen blankly, looking extremely bored of the movie; Tak leaned forward, nudging the tip of her nose against Gaz's cheek, "this movie's boring don't you think?" She quietly asked, her hand moved to lay lightly on the other girl's abdomen.

A small smirk graced Gaz's face, she tilted her head towards Tak slightly, heavy lidded eyes still staring lazily at the screen but not really paying attention, "yeah, I guess you could say it is."

Tak bit her lip, happy that she managed to snag the other girl's attention, "we should do something more…fun." The Irken had to admit, she had been finding herself becoming steadily more attracted to the human before her, a few weeks prior, and she could tell that Gaz was becoming more interested in Tak.

Golden brown eyes continued to gaze at the TV, "what did you have in mind? It better be entertaining."

Tak chuckled lightly, her hand sliding to turn Gaz's head towards her, she leaned towards the human, the bell around her neck making a small tinkling sound at the movement, "oh, it will be very entertaining." She promised, pressing her lips gently against Gaz's.

Feeling the other girl accept her kiss, Tak pressed forward, her hand moving up to play with violet hair, wrapping the silky strands around her fingers; movie completely forgotten, Tak slipped a leg over Gaz, placing herself on the younger girl's lap.

Tak nudged her tongue against Gaz's lips, seeking entrance that Gaz instantly granted, her own tongue coming out to play as she let herself get pushed to lay back against the floor.

The indigo haired alien separated their full, pouty lips, choosing instead to trail butterfly kisses along Gaz's chin to the top of her chest, she kissed and licked at the valley between Gaz's breasts as her hand came up to the zipper, tugging languidly on it, stopping once the teen's bra clad chest came in view.

Gaz panted quietly, watching as Tak lifted herself up to stare down at Gaz's chest, her violet eyes darkened with lust, pale hands reaching up to unhook the strapless bra, Tak licked her lips hungrily as she watched Gaz's perky breasts bounce lightly from the removal of her bra.

She tossed the bra to the side as she lowered her head to flick her tongue against a hardened nipple, after hearing Gaz let out a quiet grunt from that, Tak decided to take it further by latching her mouth around the pink bud, nipping it lightly as her fingers moved to play with the other one.

Gaz groaned, tangling her fingers tightly into Tak's indigo hair, pushing the alien closer to her chest, encouraging her to continue her ministrations.

Tak, however, had other ideas, she slipped her head out Gaz's hold. Pulling back, Tak sat up to tug her panty off tossing it to the side; alongside Gaz's bra.

With her underwear removed, Tak climbed back on top of Gaz, but twisted her body around so that her lower half was in front of the teen's face, she then lowered herself down, pressing her pale, pink slit against Gaz's mouth, "come on Lassie, lick the pussy." She teased, wiggling her bottom.

Gaz rose an eyebrow questioningly, wondering where Tak had even learned that from; she suddenly smirked evilly, bringing her legs up, Gaz wrapped them around the back of Tak's neck, bringing the Irken's head down between her legs, the little bell jingling loudly from the sudden movement, "you better return the favor kitty." Gaz demanded.

Tak growled softly. "Fine, fine, just let up on my neck, will you?" Gaz automatically loosened her hold and dropped her legs back to the ground, spreading them as Tak got to work on removing the flimsy piece of cloth covering her private area.

Gaz reached up and grabbed Tak's pale cheeks to hold herself up as leverage, her tongue slipping out to run along Tak's dripping slit.

Meanwhile Tak had managed to remove Gaz's panty, throwing it to the side with the other discarded underwear, she paused to shudder at the feel of Gaz's smooth tongue running along her lower lips, getting her control back in order Tak shifted her attention to Gaz's aching slit.

She brought her hands down to part the teen's folds, staring lustfully at the glistening liquid leaking from Gaz's hole, Tak lowered her head to lap at the liquid, pushing her tongue into the hole, feeling it tighten in surprise from the sudden intrusion.

Tak groaned at the back of her throat when she felt Gaz part her folds to nibble and suck at her swollen bud, the alien gyrated her hips, wanting more of that pleasurable feeling, causing Gaz to grumble below her, her gloved hands tightening on Tak's cheeks trying to keep her still.

Tak held Gaz's thighs open as her tongue worked Gaz's hole, twisting and turning, trying to get as much as she could into the warm, pulsating cavern that massaged the muscle inside it.

When she felt like she was about to come, Tak pulled away, twisting her body back around, Tak sat herself on top of Gaz's abdomen, she leaned down to shove her mouth against Gaz's, forcing the other to taste her own juice mixed with saliva.

Lips still locked together, Tak reached into her PAK to pull something out, she then separated their lips to show Gaz the item she grabbed.

Gaz's eyebrow rose at the light blue object Tak held in her hand, "a double-sided dildo?" She questioned, Tak nodded her head eagerly in reply.

"I've been wanting to try this out, it looked interesting."

Gaz opened her mouth to reply, only to be cut off by Tak shoving one end of the rubber toy into her mouth, Gaz choked almost gagging at the rubbery texture, she glared at the Irken staring curiously down at her.

"Hmm." Tak hummed, slowly pushing the toy in and out of Gaz's open mouth, suddenly Gaz's teeth clamped down on the toy, hindering any further movement.

Tak's eyes widened in surprise when she suddenly found herself on the bottom, Gaz yanking the toy out of her hand, "hey!" She complained indignantly.

"You don't even really know how to use this, do you?"

"I-I do!" Tak insisted, her cheeks reddening in embarrassment.

Gaz smirked in amusement and roughly shoved one end of the dildo into Tak, listening to the alien gasp in surprise, she then pushed Tak's legs up so she could rest herself on top of the Irken's thighs, aligning her female part with Tak's, Gaz reached down between them so she could bend the toy to push the other end into her dripping hole.

Gaz moaned as she lowered herself down onto the toy, her hands moving to push Tak's legs back further, Tak bit her lip to keep from crying out in pleasure from feeling herself being stretched open by the rubber toy, she felt a tingle go down her spine when Gaz shifted her hips slightly, trying to get used to the feeling.

Once she felt comfortable enough, Gaz began to slowly bounce her hips up and down, managing to push more and more of the toy into their hot cores until it started to disappear between them each time their pelvis connected.

Tak watched from hooded eyes as Gaz's large breasts bounced from each thrust of her hips, her hands reached up to tweak and pinch the hard buds, spurring Gaz into gyrating her hips faster.

Gaz mewled at the pleasure, her movements becoming wild as she felt herself close to the edge, Tak moaned loudly her hands groping Gaz's breasts tightly as her inner walls clamped down onto the slick toy.

Gaz gave one last rough, downward thrust of her hips, shoving her mouth against Tak's as she felt her walls spasm pleasurably against the now soaked toy.

The two girls panted heavily into each other's open mouths, waiting for the powerful sensation to wear off.

"A-hem."

They stiffened at the sound, slowly turning their heads to look behind them, Gaz and Tak noticed that they now had an audience, that was previously asleep.

"So, you girls mind explaining why we weren't invited?"

**xXx**

**Yep, not really much else to say but **

**thanks for reading! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I actually wasn't going to make a second chapter, but HyperSugarOtaku managed to talk me into making it. :3  
><strong>

**Anyways, this chapter mostly focuses on ZaGr and DaTr but still has TaGr of course.**

**xXx**

This certainly wasn't a sight Dib was expecting to see when he woke.

But he had to admit that he wasn't exactly complaining, it was pretty arousing to see Tak having sex with another girl, even if that girl was his sister.

He had a feeling that he should be jealous, but it was hard to feel anything with all his blood leaving his head to another region on his body.

He shifted in his spot nervously and glanced to his side at Zim who was now wide awake, staring at the girls going at it with a slacked jaw, his lavender eyes focusing completely on his sister, especially the way she was bouncing her hips.

The high pitched moans signaled that the two females had finished up their affair, his eyes caught Zim's and they nodded in agreement with what they were planning to do.

Dib turned back to the exhausted girls resting on each other and cleared his throat loudly. "So, you girls mind explaining why we weren't invited?" He asked once he managed to catch their attention.

They stared at their forgotten boyfriends in surprise but was in no rush to remove themselves from each others embrace.

"Oh," Gaz started. "I thought you guys were asleep." She muttered disinterestedly.

Dib looked to the side with red cheeks. "Like anyone could sleep with the noises you guys were making." He mumbled.

Gaz raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Nothing."

"As much as it disgusts me," Zim finally piped in. "But Zim agrees with the Dib-shit. Why was the Almighty Zim not invited?!" He screeched.

Tak rolled her eyes in annoyance, "shut up defect." She grumbled, lifting herself up once Gaz finally decided to pull away from her, the used toy slipping from between them and onto the floor.

The blue haired Irken quickly picked it up and hid it inside her PAK.

Her attention shifted back to her nerdy boyfriend and made her way over to him, plopping herself onto his lap to push her lips against his. "I apologize Dib, but could you blame me? Your sister is extremely appealing."

She shifted her hips comfortably, feeling his hardness pressing against her backside. "And from what I could tell, it doesn't seem like you really mind either."

"Mmm." Dib brushed his lips against her neck, his hands moving to grab her hips. "I guess, I could let it go if you make it up to me." He muttered against the skin of her neck, moving his hips up against her.

Tak licked her lips happily. "Oh, I'll make it up to you alright." She purred, leaning down to seal her lips to his.

Her violet eyes glanced to the side to see Gaz currently locked in a kiss with Zim, her hands moved up his arms to wrap around his neck, pulling him closer to her.

Zim gently lowered her to the floor, his hand traveled up her waist to grip her exposed breast, palming the soft flesh insistently until a small cry of pleasure escaped Gaz's mouth.

He nipped her lip, "Zim will pleasure his love-pig better than the Tak-stink." He growled lowly, squeezing her breast lightly, eliciting a quiet gasp from the violet haired girl.

Gaz smirked in amusement. "Really now?" She asked in disbelief.

Zim sent her a toothy grin. "Really. Nobody beats the Almighty ZIM!" He screeched obnoxiously.

Gaz rolled her eyes irritably. "Shut. Up." She growled, grabbing his face and yanking him down for a kiss.

He eagerly returned the kiss, grinding his pelvis down roughly against hers, making her feel his arousal as his tongue dominated her mouth.

She grunted as he took her lower lip into his mouth and sucked on it, every once in a while moving up to dip his tongue into her open mouth. With the Irken's attention solely on her lips, Gaz took the opportunity to hook her fingers into the waistband of his pants and yanked them down, freeing his erection from their confinement.

Her fingers quickly wrapped around him and softly rubbed him. Zim pulled away from her lips with a silent hiss. "Little Gaz's hands are so soft."

Gaz smirked and tightened her hold on him, stroking him harder until he let out a quiet groan telling her to stop as he grabbed her thighs.

She automatically released him, knowing what he was planning on doing next.

Spreading her legs apart, Zim settled himself between them and slowly pushed his length inside her, he bit his lip to contain his groan as he pushed himself as deep inside the tight warmth as he could.

He slowly pulled back out once he was almost seated to the hilt, pulling until only the tip was left inside her then gently pushing back in.

He repeated that gentle process until Gaz made a grumbling noise, wiggling her hips impatiently. "Come on Zim! I know you can go faster than that!" She growled in irritation.

"Patience you infernal woman!" Zim growled back at her, digging his claws into her moving hips to keep her still.

Nonetheless, he picked up the pace, snapping his hips to hers, causing her body to jolt up at the sudden roughness.

Gaz moaned, her head rolled back as her eyes closed in bliss, her fingers clawed at the ground as pleasure wracked her body.

Suddenly, another prescence loomed over her, soft, silky hands smoothed down her arms, amber eyes cracked open to catch violet eyes.

Tak lowered her head, quick hot breaths caressing the porcelain skin of Gaz's cheek. Gaz tilted her head back as far as she could to see the reason of the Irken's shortness of breath.

She automatically spotted her brother behind Tak, thrusting deeply into her. Tak moved her hands up to grip Gaz's bouncing breasts, her head dipping down to latch her mouth against the smooth skin of her neck.

Zim glanced in annoyance at the intruding couple but chose to ignore them in favor of delving in his lust for the female below him.

Gaz lowered her head, causing Tak to pull from her neck to stare fondly down at the female, her hands drifted from Gaz's chest to grip her sleeves tightly as Dib started to move frantically behind her.

Gaz watched as Tak's eyes screwed shut, her teeth bit down onto her lip to keep from making noise. Eventually, as Dib's hips slammed hard into her, Tak cried out in pleasure. "A-aah!"

The combination of Zim thrusting into her and the sight of Tak writhing in pleasure turned Gaz on further, she bucked her hips up wanting Zim to move faster.

He responded by slamming his hips against her, forcing a loud moan from her mouth. "Ooh f-fuck!" She reached up tangling her fingers into indigo hair to pull Tak down, melding their lips together.

Their tongues intertwined as they hungrily swallowed each others moans as they both came, the boys releasing almost immediately after them.

Dib languidly pulled out of Tak, falling onto his back and panting, trying to catch his breath.

Tak stayed where she was, lowering herself to lay next to Gaz, nuzzling the younger girls face affectionately, reminding Gaz of a cat.

Zim pulled out of Gaz and sat back, glaring grouchily at Tak as she pressed a kiss to Gaz's cheek. "Ok _Tak_, that's enough, get away from Zim's love-pig!" He snapped.

Tak huffed and sat up, Gaz lifted herself up to lean her back against the blue haired alien.

"Hey!" Dib suddenly shouted, sitting up and joining the other three. "I can't believe I just let you have sex with my sister in front of me!" He cried out in agony, pointing a finger at Zim accusingly.

Zim laughed loudly in response.

Gaz ignored the two and turned towards Tak. "We should do this more often." She purred, stroking her thumb across Tak's cheek.

Tak smirked devilishly. "We should." She agreed, leaning forward to push her lips against Gaz's.

"And you two!" Dib shouted, rounding onto the girls, he grabbed their shoulders, forcing them apart. "Stop kissing each other! You're becoming way too close for my comfort!"

Tak smirked at him playfully. "Why not? It's fun. You and Zim should do it with each other."

Zim and Dib froze, faces paling of all color, they slowly glanced at each other, quickly looking away in disgust.

Gaz and Tak lifted their eyebrows in amusement, obviously enjoying their reactions.

Zim unable to hold in his disgust at the suggestion of him and his enemy having sex, emptied all the Halloween candies he ate onto the floor as Dib screamed in disgust.

"Oh god! Why would you suggest such a thing?!"

**xXx**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
